Question: Convert the angle 2.86 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $2.86 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $164^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)